User blog:Michael McKay/The Worlds Largest Athlete
Big Show July 4, 2006 - Dec. 3, 2006 On the July 4 ECW on Sci Fi, Big Show challenged Rob Van Dam for the ECW Championship. With the referee down, RVD seemingly had the match won but Paul Heyman ended up screwing him. After Big Show nailed RVD with a chair and then chokeslammed him on the chair, Heyman counted the pinfall to make Show the new ECW Champion. Big Show Oct. 19, 2003 - March 14, 2004 Eddie Guerrero defended the United States Championship at No Mercy against Big Show. Guerrero tried to use his quickness and intelligence to overcome the big man, but Big Show's size and strength was just too overpowering. Big Show was able to win the United States Championship after two Chokeslams. He went on to hold the championship all the way until WrestleMania XX. Big Show Nov. 14, 1999 - Jan. 3, 2000 A former WCW Champion, many insiders felt that it was just a matter of time before Big Show captured the WWE Championship. However, nobody could have predicted that he would have won it at the 1999 Survivor Series, as he was not even scheduled to compete in the main event. But when Stone Cold was hit by an oncoming car outside of the arena, a spot in the championship match opened up. By night's end, Show outlasted both Triple H and The Rock to capture his first WWE Championship. Big Show Nov. 17, 2002 - Dec. 15, 2002 Ironically, Big Show captured his second WWE Championship at the same event he won his first WWE Championship - Survivor Series. After defeating Brock Lesnar for the title at the famed Madison Square Garden in New York City, Show held on to the WWE Championship for one month before losing it to Kurt Angle at Armageddon. The Giant Oct. 29, 1995 - Nov. 6, 1995 After reigning as champion for over 15 months, Hulk Hogan faced his biggest challenge yet in WCW: the 7-foot, 400-plus pound Giant. In what would be the Dungeon of Doom member’s first WCW match, he challenged Hogan for the gold at Halloween Havoc 1995. It took everything Hogan had to fight off the Giant, but it looked like Hogan would win the match after impressively slamming the monster and hitting him with a legdrop. Instead, Hogan’s manager, Jimmy Hart, turned on him; Hart laid out the referee before calling the Dungeon of Doom out to attack, casting his lot with Giant. The match ended in a disqualification victory for the Giant. Normally, a title cannot change hands on a disqualification, but Hart had it written into the contract that the stipulation was waived for this match. Therefore, Giant became WCW Champion, but the decision was reversed one week later and the gold was declared vacant. The Giant April 22, 1996 - Aug. 10, 1996 The Giant had become the youngest WCW Heavyweight Champion of all time earlier in 1996 at the young age of 23. In this match, he looked to reclaim the title he had lost by defeating the 16-time champion, and future Hall of Famer - Ric Flair. The experience of Nature Boy was far greater than Giant’s, but the massive size of The Giant was too much for Flair to overcome. Chris Jericho & Big Show July 26, 2009 - December 13, 2009 After an injury left his partner Edge unable to compete, Unified Tag Team Champion Chris Jericho exploited a contractual loophole that allowed him to choose a new partner. At Night of Champions, the 7-foot, 485-pound Big Show was revealed as Jericho's gargantuan mystery partner. Despite their massive egos, the diabolical duo of Jericho & Show worked well together and ultimately disposed of their opponents, Ted DiBiase & Cody Rhodes. The Miz & Big Show February 8, 2010 - April 26, 2010 In a unique Triple Threat Elimination Match for the titles, The Miz & Big Show unseated D-Generation X for the Unified Tag Team Championships on the Feb. 1 edition of Monday Night Raw. This win marked the second Unified Title reign for The World's Largest Athlete, while enabling Miz to wrap yet another lustrous prize around his waist, in addition to the U.S. Title. Undertaker & Big Show Aug. 22, 1999 - Aug. 30, 1999 After laying out Kane & X-Pac, the World Tag Team Champions, on an edition of RAW, Undertaker & Big Show received a title shot at SummerSlam. Big Show and Undertaker's power was just too much for X-Pac to handle, as a Big Show chokeslam and an Undertaker Tombstone resulted in a title change. Undertaker & Big Show would only be able to hold onto the titles for about a week, though, as they ran into the Rock N' Sock Connection. Undertaker & Big Show Sept. 7, 1999 - Sept. 20, 1999 Undertaker & Big Show got a rematch against the Rock N' Sock Connection on SmackDown! about a week after losing the World Tag Team Championship to them. Only this time, it was a Buried Alive Match. The two teams fought all over the Pepsi Arena in Albany, NY. While Undertaker and The Rock battled backstage, Big Show was trying desperately to bury Mankind. Triple H came from out of nowhere and took out The Rock before nailing Big Show with a sledgehammer. He then finished burying Mankind to give Big Show and Undertaker their second World Tag Team Championship. Big Show & Kane Nov. 1, 2005 - April 3, 2006 Coming into Taboo Tuesday, Big Show & Kane didn't know which championship they would be fighting for. Both men, along with Shawn Michaels, were choices for the final slot in the WWE Championship Match. When HBK was voted into that slot, Kane & Big Show earned their chance to fight for the World Tag Team Championship. After a tough battle against champions Lance Cade & Trevor Murdoch, Kane & Show were able to give Cade a double-chokeslam, with Show pinning Lance to gain the victory and the gold. For good measure, the new champions laid out Murdoch after the match with a double-chokeslam as well. Category:Blog posts